The present invention relates to an undergarment for lactating and breastfeeding women. Mothers with newly born infants, while still in the maternity ward or while nursing, need a lightweight, stretchable, comfortable, breathable, disposable undergarment, which holds absorbent material to collect extraneous discharge when not feeding the child from the breast nipple area. The undergarment is made from a stretchable, breathable knot material, and is available in one-size fits most. The undergarment holds absorbent pads covering the nipple area. The disposable absorbent pads allow for easy replacement during the life of the undergarment.